Dis-le-Moi
by Skippy1701
Summary: Bordel Gina dis-le moi ! Swanqueen ! Os court !


**Dis-le-moi !**

Il reste une soirée avant le mariage de Killian et Emma, une soirée ! En tant que témoin de la mariée j'ai tout fait parfaitement, mais demain va être le plus dur. Personne n'a envie de voire la femme qu'il aime épouser un autre, n'est-ce pas ? Si je suis honnête avec moi-même, j'ai toujours ressentit cela pour Emma. Mais ce n'est que bien trop tard que je m'en suis rendu compte. Elle est heureuse avec ce pirate de malheur, Henry est ravi. Je suis devenue sa meilleure amie, c'est déjà bien, non ? Je souffle, je n'y arriverais jamais. Je ne peux pas la regarder épouser Killian, je ne peux pas voire une nouvelle fois mon bonheur s'éteindre devant moi. Henry est un adolescent maintenant, Emma, et même Killian, prendront soin de lui. Je peux partir, non je dois partir. Emma ne me pardonnera jamais cela, si je pars elle va me détester. Si je reste, je vais sans doute sentir mon cœur tomber en morceaux. Et cette fois, je ne me relèverais pas. Ma décision prise je fais un sac, laisse une lettre pour Henry et prend mes clés de voiture.

(Sonne à la porte)

22H30, qui ça peux être ? Je pose mon sac près de la porte et ouvre la porte sur une Emma visiblement en colère.

Regina : Emma, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Emma : Oui, je peux entrer ?

Regina : Bien sûr, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tout va bien avec Henry, tes parents ? Killian ?

Emma : Ils vont bien, maintenant je vais te poser une question Regina et je veux que tu me répondes honnêtement.

Regina : Bien sûr, tu sais bien que je le suis toujours.

Emma : Est-ce que tu m'aimes Gina ?

(Silence)

Son regard est remplit de colère, mon cœur c'est serré. Je viens de lui promettre de ne pas lui mentir, mais je ne peux tout simplement pas lui dire ça.

Regina : C'est quoi cette question Emma ? On est une famille.

Emma : Dis-le moi Gina, réponds-moi.

Regina : Emma tu te marie demain, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ce soir ?

Emma : (Regarde mon sac) Tu t'en vas quelque part ?

Regina : J'ai besoin d'un peu de vacances.

Emma : Et donc, tu t'en vas en plein milieu de la nuit, la veille de mon mariage !

Regina : (Souffle) Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Emma ?

Emma : J'attends que tu me répondes.

Regina : Bien sûr, on est une famille, tu es la mère d'Henry, ma meilleure amie.

Emma : (Triste) Tu sais que je suis issue du véritable amour n'est-ce pas ? Que je sais quand on me ment, toujours !

Regina : Je ne te mens pas, je pense chaque mot que je viens de te dire.

Emma : Si, tu mens Gina, et tu ne l'avais jamais fait avec autant de force. Je te repose la question, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Ses yeux ne me lâchent pas et je claque des doigts, mais ma magie n'a pas le temps d'apparaitre qu'Emma la bloque. Son regard est indéchiffrable et je m'écarte d'elle.

Emma : Tu es la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance sur cette planète Gina, mais ton geste vient de me briser le cœur. Tu as raison, tu as besoin de vacances. J'espère que tu seras heureuse, vraiment…. Adieu Gina !

Mon cœur se décompose en même temps qu'elle se rapproche de la porte et je la rattrape par le poignet.

Emma : Dis-le moi, ou ce sera la dernière fois que tu me verras Gina.

Regina : Pourquoi, pourquoi tu veux que je te le dise ?

Emma : Et pourquoi refuses-tu de le faire ?

Regina : Parce que si je le dis, ça devient réel.

Emma : Si tu ne le dis pas, tu me perdras.

Regina : En quoi ça va changer les choses au juste ?

Emma : Pourquoi Gina, pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit avant ?

Regina : C'était trop tard, je veux que tu sois heureuse.

Emma : Si tu t'en vas je ne le serrais pas, je serais anéantie.

Regina : Pourquoi ?

Emma : Tu sais pourquoi.

Regina : Qui refuse de dire les choses maintenant ?

Emma : Je te l'ai dit, le jour ou Robin est parti avec Marianne. Devant le Granny, je te l'ai dit.

Regina : Je me souviendrais d'une chose pareille.

Emma : Tu étais blessée, en colère contre moi. Tu n'as pas écouté, ni réagit. Alors j'ai mis ça au fond de mon cœur, mais je te l'ai dit Gina.

Regina : C'était il y a un an, tu es sortie avec le pirate juste après.

Emma : Oui, Killian a toujours été là. Il est gentil, protecteur, courageux et définitivement je ne le mérite pas.

Regina : Bien sûr que si.

Emma : Lâche-moi, je vais rentrer.

Regina : Non, tu déboule en pleine nuit. La veille de ton mariage et tu m'ordonne de te le dire. Mais tu es incapable d'assumer les conséquences de tout ça. Maintenant regarde-moi et dis moi, qu'est-ce que je suis sensée faire au juste ?

Emma : Tu allais vraiment partir, sans dire au revoir ?

Regina : Je serais revenue, j'avais juste besoin de m'éloigner un peu.

Emma : Pourquoi ?

Regina : Tu sais pourquoi.

Emma : (Souffle) Alors dis-le moi bordel.

Regina : Langage Miss Swan.

Emma : J'en ai assez, je suis fatiguée de tout ça Gina.

Regina : Moi aussi.

Emma : Alors on fait quoi ?

Regina : Je ne sais pas Emma.

Emma : Pourquoi, pourquoi tu n'as rien dis ?

Regina : Comment tu l'as découvert ?

Emma : Gold, ma magie est instable ces temps ci. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi.

Regina : Pourquoi ? Tu sais qu'il y a toujours un prix à payer avec lui.

Emma : Parce que je ne pouvais pas te le demander à toi.

Regina : Pourquoi ? Je suis celle qui t'a enseigné la magie. J'aurai pu t'aider, tu sais que je serais toujours là pour toi.

Emma : Parce que c'est quand je suis près de toi que ma magie est la plus instable. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu arrêter ton sort tout à l'heure.

Regina : Et que t'a dit Gold ?

Emma : Il m'a donné une potion, et j'ai revu tous nos moments ensemble. J'ai compris, et me voilà.

Regina : Tu es complètement folle de boire une potion de Gold. (Colère)

Emma : Je devais savoir, au final ça n'a servi à rien.

Regina : Pourquoi ?

Emma : Parce que tu en l'avoueras jamais et que j'ai trop peur de te le redire à nouveau.

(Flashback)

Emma : Regina attendez, je vous jure que j'ignorais qui c'était.

Regina : Vous êtes comme votre mère, vous ne pensez pas aux conséquences.

Emma : Moi je ne vous abandonnerais jamais, je serais toujours là pour vous.

Regina : Cessez de vous mêler de ma vie, votre famille ne fait jamais que m'enlever mon bonheur.

Emma : (Larmes) Ne dites pas ça… je vous aime.

Regina : Restez loin de moi Miss Swan.

(Fin flashback)

Emma : Whaou, c'était quoi ça ?

Regina : Ta magie, elle nous a plongées dans un de tes souvenirs.

Emma : C'est perturbant, Gina tu es blanche ça va ?

Regina : J'ai besoin de m'asseoir deux minutes.

Elle m'accompagne jusqu'au canapé, je m'assois et je la vois partir en direction de la porte.

Emma : Je suis désolée, je n'aurai pas dû venir ce soir. Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais.

Regina : Qui est-ce qui fuit maintenant ?

Emma : Je….

Je me lève et me place devant elle, cette situation est ridicule. Dis-le lui, qu'on en finisse.

Regina : Depuis quand, quand tu me l'as dis devant le Granny ? Depuis quand, tu ressentais ça pour moi ?

Emma : Depuis le premier jour, c'était pire après Neverland.

Regina : Pour moi aussi, maintenant on fait quoi ?

Emma : Un sort d'oubli ?

Regina : Tu es sérieuse ?

Emma : Cela ne marche pas sur les am….., bref cela ne marchera pas.

Mon âme-sœur, l'amour véritable, sa magie qui débloque. Je suis stupide, c'est parce qu'on lutte contre nos sentiments. Si Emma est mon âme-sœur alors aucun sort ne peut nous séparer. Mais notre stupidité, oui.

Emma : J'ai quitté Kilian, je ne pouvais pas l'épouser. Il mérite qu'on l'aime sincèrement, et même si je l'aime, cela n'a rien à voire avec ce que je ressens pour toi.

Regina : Ce que tu ressens pour moi ? Dis-le-moi !

Emma : (Sourire) Tu n'as pas une impression de « Déjà-vu ? »

Regina : Si, mais dis-le-moi quand même.

Emma : Trop facile Gina, tu allais partir. Je ne suis pas prête à te pardonner, je ne te le dirais pas.

Regina : Pourquoi compliques-tu toujours les choses ? Tu aurais pu commencer cette conversation par « j'ai quitté Killian ».

Emma : Pourquoi refuses-tu encore de me le dire ?

Regina : Je suis la méchante Reine, je ne dis pas ce genre de chose.

Emma : Tu n'es plus la méchante Reine Gina. Il est tard, et de toute évidence on ne réglera pas ça ce soir. Tu pars toujours ?

Regina : Non.

Emma : Bien, bonne nuit alors.

Regina : Bonne nuit.

Avant qu'elle ne passe la porte je la tire dans mes bras et la serre contre moi. Elle referme ses bras autour de moi et soupire de contentement.

Regina : Reste.

Emma : Gina ce n'est pas raisonnable, on doit parler.

Regina : Stp, ne pars pas.

Emma : Vos désirs sont des ordres ma Reine.

Je claque des doigts et on se retrouve dans ma chambre. Cela nous est déjà arrivé de dormir ensemble, mais d'un coup la situation me semble électrique. Emma me regarde et deux seconde plus tard je l'embrase en la plaquant contre la porte. Elle gémit et s'accroche à mon cou, le temps de la discussion est terminé, du moins pour ce soir. Le lendemain matin je me réveille dans ses bras et un sourire étire mes lèvres.

Emma : Bonjour Majesté.

Regina : Bonjour Princesse.

Emma : (Sourire) Je dois partir, prévenir mes parents. Hier soir je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de le faire.

Regina : Ils vont me détester à nouveau. Jamais ils n'accepteront, peu importe ce que nous sommes.

Emma : Je m'en fou, Henry s'enfiche, tu t'en fiche. Les personnes que j'aime le plus au monde sont près de moi, alors je m'en fiche de ce qu'ils vont dire, Gina.

Regina : Henry est au courant ?

Emma : Oui, il a dit « Maman, je t'aime mais tu es complètement idiote. » Il m'a alors dit de venir te voire et que je comprendrais mieux pourquoi.

Regina : Notre fils est intelligent, ce n'est pas nouveau. Attends, tu viens de me le dire ou j'ai rêvé ?

Emma : (sourire) Tu dois dormir encore.

Regina : Dis-le mot, stp.

Emma : Je t'aime Regina, depuis le premier instant.

Regina : (Larmes) Je t'aime aussi, pardonne-moi de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt.

Emma : Tu as toute la vie pour te faire pardonner.

Regina : C'est une proposition ?

Emma : Une certitude.

Regina : Est-ce que je rêve ?

Emma : Si c'est le cas, je ne veux pas me réveiller.

(Musique du réveil)

J'ouvre les yeux d'un coup, et éteins ce fichu réveil. Quel rêve merveilleux, qui en resteras malheureusement un.

(Sonnette d'entrée)

J'attrape un peignoir et descend ouvrir la porte, Emma se tient devant moi le regard indéchiffrable.

Emma : Il faut qu'on parle !

Regina : Entre !

Un puissant sentiment de déjà-vu m'envahit, cela ressemble un peu trop à mon rêve. Sauf qu'au lieu d'une discussion qui ne mène à rien, Emma me plaque contre la porte et m'embrasse passionnément. Un Halo de magie nous entoure et je sens Emma sourire contre moi.

Regina : Je t'aime.

Emma : Moi aussi ma Reine, moi aussi, pour l'éternité.

 **Fin**


End file.
